


I'm your idiot

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "WRITING PROMPTS" #49 for McGarrett: "I may be an idiot but I'm your idiot." Yes, please add that to Sinful Saturday prompt list with bottom!Steve being reprimanded by Danny after another stupid stunt.





	I'm your idiot

Steve grinned up at his naked partner with that pronouncement, looking pleased with himself. Danny growled, cinching the knot of the tie around Steve’s wrists tighter against the slat of the headboard until he winced just enough to make Danny back off.

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you said that, Steven.” Danny said, twisting to the side to open the drawer and grab the lube and something else that Steve eyed cautiously. Danny spread Steve’s legs and eyed his naked body lasciviously. Steve could feel the heat of Danny’s gaze travel across his skin and shivered. “I’m going to fuck you,” Danny declared, opening the bottle of lube and drizzling some on his fingers, “until you’re screaming my name so loudly that the neighbors can hear it.”

Steve swallowed hard at Danny’s matter-of-fact tone. “You sure you aren’t too tired from today?” He teased, knowing that he was playing with fire and loving it. Danny’s eyes snapped up to meet his and the fire he saw blazing in them was enough to make his cock twitch where it was lying hard against his stomach.

A slow, predatory smile grew across Danny’s face and he leaned up to kiss Steve softly. Steve wondered at the tender behavior until he shouted against Danny’s lips as two slick fingers were shoved into his ass. Danny bit at Steve’s bottom lip, pleased at his reaction.

“I am not too tired, Steven,” he said lowly, “to make you beg for it.”

Steve’s breath caught. “Bring it on.” He rasped, almost curious to see how far Danny would go to punish him. His answer was in the form of a third slick finger shoving inside, stretching him quickly and fucking into him harshly. Danny’s fingers pressed against his prostate and Steve cried out, arching up and pulling on the tie gripping his wrists. Danny watched him, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Steve heard a small click and looked down just in time to see Danny fix a cock ring on himself. “What –“ his question broke off as Danny pushed his fingers back into Steve to test how open he was.

“I said I was going to fuck you until you screamed.” Danny stated, lining up with Steve’s hole and pulling his legs up onto his shoulders, bending Steve in half as he pushed into him. Steve keened, pushing back against Danny. “I’m going to make you come until you cry and beg me to stop.” Danny hissed, leaning down to bite at Steve’s earlobe and began to fuck him in earnest.

He knew exactly where all of Steve’s hot spots were, the places to lick and suck that would reduce him into an incoherent mess, and exactly how to angle his hips so that the head of his cock assaulted Steve’s prostate with every thrust. Steve writhed underneath him, twisting his wrists to try and touch Danny.

Danny sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward, bending Steve even further in order to get a hand between them and stroke Steve’s dripping cock. “Come for me,” he purred, “show me how much you love to be fucked.” Steve sobbed once and came, splashes of come streaking across his abs. Danny grunted deeply as Steve’s internal muscles clenched around him but the tight restriction at the base of his cock kept him from reaching his own release.

That only spurred him into fucking Steve faster, thrusting into him with enough force to shake the bed. Steve whimpered, turning his head and pressing it into the pillow.

“You like my cock inside you, don’t you, babe?” Steve moaned in agreement and Danny grinned. “You’re all mine,  _fucking hell_ , your hole is made for me, made so,  _fuck_ , I can come inside you, fuck you until you’re crying.” He punctuated his statement with a particularly hard thrust and then staying pressed inside Steve, panting onto his neck for a moment before sitting up and dropping Steve’s legs, keeping his cock deep inside his partner.

Steve blinked his eyes open and turned his head cautiously to look at Danny. “Danny?” He croaked.

Intense blue eyes stared back at him, unwavering. “Steve, unless you want me to edge you until you cry,” Steve shuddered, “you will tell me what you did wrong today.”

Steve lowered his gaze, his cock demanding that Danny get the hell on with it and his stubbornness refusing to admit any wrong action warring against each other inside him. Danny thrust in once, hard and Steve cried out, jolting against the bed.

“Well?”

“I put myself in danger.” Steve whispered, turning his head to press against the pillow again.

“And?”

“I put you in danger.”

“And?” Danny’s voice was sharper.

“…I…I almost got hurt.”

“Good boy.” Danny purred, resuming his thrusts at a leisurely pace, spreading Steve’s legs wide again so he could watch his cock sliding into Steve’s hole. “Want to come again?”

“Please.” Steve nearly sobbed, his cock hard and pulsing with need. Danny nodded and grasped Steve’s cock, wiping up some of his come to ease his strokes.

Danny fucked into Steve with deep, steady thrusts, eliciting little moans and whimpers from the man beneath him. He timed his strokes of Steve’s cock with his thrusts until Steve was shaking and crying through another orgasm.

Danny pulled out and removed the cock ring, already very aware that this would not last long. He kneeled between Steve’s legs and grabbed his cock, closing his eyes and moaning. Three strokes were all it took for him to hiss “fuck, Steve!” and come on Steve’s chest. He collapsed forward, breathing heavily into Steve’s sweat slick skin for a moment.

He sat up and gently untied Steve’s hands, climbing off the bed to grab a washrag and clean them both up. He got back into bed and curled around the other man, kissing him softly.

“Mmm, if you do this every time that I do something dangerous, maybe I should get shot at more often.” Steve mumbled, a smile hovering around his lips.

Danny flailed out and hit Steve’s chest with a thwack. “Do not even think about it.” He hissed, ignoring Steve’s chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
